


Angels Don't Go Trick-or-Treating

by anonymous_dragon



Series: Month of Halloween [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean Winchester, Angel Sam Winchester, Human Gabriel, Human Lucifer, Human Michael, Hunter Gabriel, Hunter Lucifer, Hunter Michael, Reverse universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2539037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_dragon/pseuds/anonymous_dragon





	Angels Don't Go Trick-or-Treating

“Wait, you guys have _never_ celebrated Halloween?” Gabriel asked in disbelief, staring at the two angels. “You poor souls.”

“Poor _unfortunate_ souls,” Lucifer added with a grin. Gabriel threw a pillow at him. Lucifer simply pitched it at Michael, startling him out of his research.

“Nope,” Dean replied, plopping down on the creaky motel bed beside Michael. “But it’s just a holiday that everyone gets sick after.”

Gabriel gasped. “We have to take the two trick-or-treating tonight. They haven’t lived yet.”

“We’ve been alive since before humanity, Gabriel,” Sam pointed out. “Most of your holidays, past and current, mean little to us.”

“Except for Christmas?” Lucifer asked, raising an eyebrow.

“The Son wasn’t born on Christmas Eve. That was the Church combining a pagan tradition with His Birth to draw in more followers,” Sam stated.

The room fell silent for a moment.

“We’re still taking you trick-or-treating tonight,” Gabriel declared. No one decided to argue.


End file.
